Test Of The Demon Fox
by Shin Kanma
Summary: A ranma 1/2 Naruto xover, alt universe


Test of the Demon Fox Chapter 1 Disclaimer: At first I wasn't going to post this fic since I kinda don't write anymore but I said what the heck… o yea I don't own Ranma ½ or Naruto. '…Mandarin', "…Japanese…" \\ …thoughts…// +++++++++++++++ The night was damp and cold, the suspicious silence of the animals of the forest was what made her uneasy and the feeling of foreboding that overwhelmed her as she lay in her bed did not make it any better. Walking to the door of her home, Xian-Pu glanced outside and frowned as the only movements to be seen were those of the guards and centuries that were making there nightly rounds. \\Wierd...// Frowning as an unusual chill blew through the Village, Xian-Pu headed outside, her purple tresses done up in dual buns her figure hugged by a tight cotton night dress. '… Is someone out here…?' Shivering a bit while hearing no response, Xian-Pu cursed herself for her paranoia and walked back towards her home her feet barely making a sound while she kept her gaze at her surroundings. ++++++++++++++ "What is your location?" Hiding behind a tree, a slight outline barely distinguishable from that of its surroundings answered. "At designated location… target sighted…" "A or B?" Moving a bit the outline watched as a purple haired girl walked towards one of many huts. "B…" "Stay in radio contact." "Okay…" +++++++++++++++++ Landing on top of a roof a definite male body knelt and touched its ear. "This is night owl." "Location?" "The owl is circling its prey." "… huh…" "I'm above target A, note B is out all alone, send in the big bad wolf." "…Ok… wait for my signal" "Hai…" ++++++++++++++++ 'Strange… it's as if I'm being watched…' Glancing around, Xian-Pu stretched her senses and frowned at the lack of movement and sound. 'Is wrong… very wrong…' Looking up at her roof, Xian-Pu gasped as she saw a slight movement. \\ What… ok, I have to keep calm…I'm an Amazon warrior, not a scared little girl.// Jumping up to the roof, Xian-pu scowled as an owl flew off, obviously frightened by her sudden appearance. +++++++++++++++ "Target B is on the roof." "Ok…" "What should I do?" "Is Jun inside?" "Yea…" "Acquire the target." "About time…" Blurring into action, the figure sped towards the unsuspecting girl his movements marked with a gust of wind. +++++++++++++ Something was wrong; she could feel it in her ancient bones and in the air. Opening her eyes Khu-Lon gasped as she sensed a slight burst of Chakra. \\ Not chi… but charka…// Taking up a stance while she stretched her senses, Khu-Lon cursed her luck and walked slowly to the door of her room. '… I know you're here Nin… come out and face me…' Sensing the slight rise in charka again, Cologne eyes narrowed and slipped a knife from her garments into her hand. \\ To the right…// ++++++++++++ Frowning as the elder somehow knew he was there, Jun maintained his cloak of darkness jutsu, staying invisible to the eyes and the senses. \\The old bat is good… if I attack now and fail…// Narrowing his eyes as the old crone slipped a dagger into her hands; Jun cursed silently as he saw her glance at his location and started talking. 'Why don't you come out assassin… come out and face three thousand years of Amazon fighting power…' Watching as a blue aura sprung around the dagger, Jun cursed as the elder disappeared and appeared above his location the flash of the dagger blinding him. ++++++++++++++++ Struggling as she was carried off into the forest, Xian-Pu tried to calm her beating heart as at the moment she was scared beyond rational thinking. Stopping as he sensed something, the Nin dropped his target and stepped into the shadows. 'Xian-Pu!!' Running into the clearing where he had tracked his love, Mu-Tsu blinked as he spotted the struggling figure. 'Xian-Pu' '….Mhhhmmmm!' Fixing his glasses, Mu-Tsu squinted and moved closer to the form. Staring at Mu-Tsu as he moved closer, Xian-Pu sighed into her gag at her potential rescue. 'Xian-Pu my love…' Eyes widening as a shadow separated from the many that surrounded the moonlight clearing, Xian-Pu winced as the shadow produced a kunai and brought it down on her would be rescuer. 'Mhmphhh!' "Cant afford to lose ya right now…" Grabbing the struggling girl, the figure continued through the forest uncaring about the wounded teen he left behind. ++++++++++++ Cursing as she watched the chair split in half, Khu-Lon cursed the Nins and there stupid tricks. \\ Is he still here…// Not sensing anything, Khu-Lon made her way to her grand daughter's room. \\ They have better not harm Xian-Pu // Watching as the old woman left the room; Jun made his way to the roof and tapped his right ear. "This is Night owl…" "Target eliminated?" "Negative, the hunter became the prey." "Huh…" "Never mind, meet back at the designated spot… what about target B?" "Acquired." "Good, at least one thing went right." +++++++++++++++++++ (Two days after) 'Khu-Lon still lives!' A woman in her late eighties raged as she glared at the man before her, her short black hair was done in a bun while she wore a yellow robe with a few inscribing along the hem. Nodding his head as he sat at his desk, a man mainly known as Raikage leader of the hidden cloud ninja village, tuned out the rant of the irate elder before him and grunted whenever she pointed out the failings of his ninjas. "…Can't even do a proper assassination… should have went to the leaf village…" Stroking his gray beard with his shriveled hand still strong from many years of training, Raikage held up his hand and smiled reassuringly at the elder. " Elder Bei-Fau, I am sorry at the failed mission, but you must understand that you paid for a B rank mission, so sending Chuunins were the obvious choice, now seeing that it would probably take a Jounin to take down an Amazon elder much less one with the skill of…" "Be that as it may… Shall I see Khu-Lons heir" Nodding his head, Raikage looked around his rather empty office and signaled a nearby Chuunin. "Raikage-sama…" "Go fetch the Amazon." "Hai" Watching as the Nin, Faded out of sight, Bei-Fau growled in annoyance. "I should have went to the hidden leaf village… at least I would be guaranteed Khu-Lons head" Ignoring the elder, Raikage tipped his rather large bowl shape hat with the village symbol of a cloud on the front and picked up his pipe. ++++++++++++++++++ "How could you mess up that badly?" Leaning against the only tree in the clearing, Jun grunted in annoyance as his two team mates kept on talking about there last mission. "I mean jeez, kill an ole woman in her sleep, not that hard..." "Give him a break, it's not like you got the guts to kill an old woman in the first place. Snorting at the boy that was currently sitting on a stump, Ranma shrugged and answered. "Yea, so what, I don't like killing is that so bad, he volunteered to do it and messed it up, you know that Raikage going to be pissed about this." Still ignoring the two, Jun glanced down at his black slacks and grabbed a kunai that was strapped to his right leg. "The ole woman knew I was there, what you wanted me to do Saotome, fight her head on?" Glancing at the Chinese boy, Ranma crossed his arm and nodded. "Yea, well the thought did cross my mind, like how hard could it be to beat an ole woman?" Standing up as he brushed the dirt off his customized leather jacket that he wore over the regulation ninja outfit, Karaka glanced at his fellow team members. "Lets just drop it, we failed in our mission big deal… so we'll have to do one more mission for us to take the Jounin test… and so what if you have to wait one more mission before you can leave the village, its not as if you hate it here, isn't that right Saotome." Snorting, Ranma nodded reluctantly, the thought of leaving the one place he had called home for nine years wasn't really that appealing, but Raikage had given him the task of killing the bastard and there was no way he wasn't going to be ready. "So… what happened to the girl?" Looking a bit confused, Karaka shrugged and looked to Ranma. "Do you know where she is?" "Huh…" "The girl, do you know where she is?" "Ohh… I think she's with the ole man." "Did you get a good look at her?" Thinking a bit, Ranma shrugged as he couldn't come up with anything. "Nope… but I think she was… well…" Blushing a bit, Rama chuckled nervously. Interest peeked, Jun move closer a smile on his face. "she was?" Joining in, Karaka also asked wanting to know about the girl. "Yea, what?" "I think she was pretty developed… I f you know what I mean…" "Ohhhhhhhhhh…." Nodding in comprehension, Jun looked at karaka who was smiling a bit and then back at Ranma. "So why don't we go check her out?" "Eh…" "Yea let's go." ++++++++++++++ Staring at the girl before him, Raikage ignored her glare and nodded to the Chuunin that had escorted her to his office. "Well here is the girl…" Looking over the smiling Bei-Fau, Raikage shook his head in disgust as she looked over the girls form with a small leer. Looking towards the corner, Xian-Pu gasped in surprise. 'Elder!, What's going on?' 'Xian-Pu darling… you're here… for a special mission… yes… it's a test to see if you are truly worthy of being colognes heir, you will be sent over the seas on a journey of exploration where you shall learn both the arts and history of others…" Smiling as she realized it wasn't a kidnapping as she first thought, Xian-Pu sighed in gratitude as the old woman freed her hands missing the small grope of her butt. 'Will great grand mother come along?" 'No child this is a journey is just for you and you alone… see it as a passage to womanhood.' Nodding, Xian-pu looked at the old man who was giving elder Bei-Fau a suspicious stare. "Who you?" Raising a brow as the girl seem to know some Japanese, Raikage answered her with a smile and his title. "I am known as Raikage leader of the hidden cloud ninja village." Nodding her head, Xian-pu looked back at the elder who was suspiciously rubbing her lower back just above her ass. 'When do I leave elder?" 'As soon as possible dear as soon as possible.' ++++++++++ Wiping the sweat from her bro, Khu-Lon ignored the nins that were staring at her in confusion and headed straight for there leaders office. "Hey you can't…" hitting the ninjas sleep point before he could finish, Khu-Lon dodged the kunai that came from behind swinging her cane towards the direction the cloaked ninja was hiding knocking him unconscious with the chi soaked cane. Walking into the office, Khu-Lon frowned as a smiling figure placed a pipe in his mouth while stroking his white beard. "Elder Khu-Lon… what brings you here?" Eyes narrowing at the man, Khu-Lon stared at him her eyes hard with disgust and hate. "Where's my Granddaughter?" Raising a brow, the man considered the question seriously then frowned. "I really don't know what you're talking about Khu…" Stopping as he saw the woman's eyes narrowed slightly, the man coughed slowly and continued. "I really do not know… elder…" Sighing as she saw the sincerity in the mans eyes, Khu-lon walked over to a nearby seat and looked around the room, noting to her self the rather empty white room with a few scratch marks on the walls. "What happened elder?" "Two nights ago… Two nights ago while I was taking my rest an assignation on my life was attempted… with it my grand daughter was kidnapped…" "And why…" "They were Nins…" "Hidden leaf?" "… I really don't know…" Puffing on his pipe a bit, Hokage nodded and considered the situation. "Seeing as were all good friends here, I'll see what I can find out… I'll send a team to the hidden mist and cloud as they are the closest to your people…" "Thank you." "Don't mention it…" ++++++++++++++++ Watching as the girl left to get ready for her journey, Raikage looked at Bei-Fau in confusion. "What are you really going to do?" Smiling Bei-Fau, rubbed her hands together and cackled a bit as she prepared to tell the man before her what she had planned for the girl. "Well I have contacted a certain contact of mine who will take care of the little slut… they will turn her in a woman all right…" Raising a brow, Raikage considered this a bit then asked. "A slaver?" Chuckling, the elder sat on the old mans desk crossing her legs as she gave him a playful wink. "Maybe…" T.B.C 


End file.
